


Uncle's Job

by Rina_san28



Series: Pride Month 2018 [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Baby Frodo, Bilbo is sassy af, Disabled Character, Dwarves in the Shire, M/M, Thorin is a Softie, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pride 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_san28/pseuds/Rina_san28
Summary: Thorin has recently acquired a new job. Well, re-acquired an old one.Written for Pride Month 2018 Day 7: Shadows





	Uncle's Job

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same universe as Back Again and Homecoming. I'm probably going to have to put those in a series at some point. 
> 
> I love baby Frodo so freakin much.

_“Psst!”_

 

Thorin sleepily batted the poking thing away, grumbling into his pillow.

 

_“Psst! Uncle Thorin!”_

 

That caught his attention. He rubbed at his eyes, then squinted over at the tiny figure. “What is it, Frodo?”

 

The fauntling’s giant blue eyes glittered in the darkness. In one hand was gripped a stuffed rabbit, a gift from Dori, while the other hand was fisted tight in Thorin’s nightshirt. “There’s scary shadows on my walls,” he whispered, shifting around nervously.

 

“Do you want me to come and send them away?” Thorin asked. Frodo bit his lip, then nodded. “Alright, lad. Could you get me my glasses, please?” He forced himself to sit up, hissing when his bare foot hit the cold floor. Holding out a hand, he waited patiently until his little nephew gave him his glasses before grabbing his crutch from its spot at the foot of the bed and carefully standing.

 

“They’re really big tonight,” Frodo said as he put his tiny hand in Thorin’s large one. “Maybe they’re getting stronger.”

 

“I don’t think so,” Thorin said. “Maybe they’re just trying to be more intimidating. Don’t worry – I’ve faced many scary things in my days.”

 

“Like the scary thing that ate your foot?”

 

“And many more besides,” he said, smiling slightly. “Here we are.” He stepped into Frodo’s bedroom, the fauntling following close behind. “Which are the scary shadows?”

 

Frodo pointed at several large, fluttering shadows on the wall. “That one’s bad. The rest are okay, but not the wiggly ones.”

 

“Well, I’ll take care of that!” Thorin made a show of cracking his knuckles, getting a little giggle out of the boy, then turned to investigate the source of the shadow. Bilbo had moved the spider plant away from the window after a series of nightmares about it, so that couldn’t be the problem. The window was closed, so it wasn’t the breeze playing with the curtains. _What could be…_

_Ah._

There, outside the window, were a cluster of moths trying to reach Frodo’s lantern, a pretty little thing Glóin had brought on his last visit. Bilbo must have forgotten to put it back on the dresser after he tucked the boy in. That, he could deal with.

 

“I’ve found the culprit, lad, right outside the window. Would you like to help me scare it away?” Frodo brightened up at the opportunity and joined Thorin by the nightstand. “Let me just move your lantern here…now, when I say so, growl as fierce as you can at the window! Ready?” The fauntling nodded, squaring up his stance in an adorable attempt to appear intimidating. Thorin thought he did a marvelous job at it. “Now!”

 

Frodo’s growl came out as more of a “ _roar!_ ”, and Thorin followed his lead. After a moment, he held out a hand to stop him, then stood, sweeping the lantern around.

 

“Do you see the scary shadows anymore?” he asked.

 

Frodo studied the room suspiciously, then shook his head. “Nuh-uh. I think they’re gone.”

 

“I do to,” Thorin agreed, very seriously. “You did a very good job. Truly you have the strength of a dragon and the valor of a dwarven warrior.”

 

“But I’m a hobbit, Uncle!” Frodo said, giggling. “I don’t have a beard!”

 

“If you eat your bread crusts, you might just be so lucky.” The pair turned to the door to see Bilbo standing there, leaning against the frame. He was bundled up in his patchy old bathrobe, and though his arms were crossed, he seemed more amused than anything. “Now that the shadows are gone, I think it’s time for fierce little hobbit dragons to go to back to bed.”

 

“But I…” Frodo paused as Thorin let out a large, fake yawn.

 

“Sorry, Frodo, go on,” he said. “I’m just so…” He yawned again. “So sleepy. I just might fall asleep in this bed right here!”

 

“Nooo, that’s my bed!” Frodo cried, darting over and jumping into it. “I’m sleeping now! Goodnight!” And with that said, he tugged the covers over his head and went still.

 

Thorin chuckled, then set the lantern on the dresser and leaned down to the blanket lump. “Goodnight, little warrior.” He kissed the lump, then crutched his way over to where his husband stood smiling in the hall. “Come along, Uncle Bilbo. Our old bones need sleep!”

 

“Speak for your own bones,” Bilbo said teasingly, “at least the ones you have left!”

 

“Such disrespect, and from a burglar-hobbit of all creatures!” Thorin gasped dramatically, and he yelped when Bilbo delivered a slap to his rear. “ _Ghivashelê!_ You wound me!”

 

“Move faster, you old lump,” Bilbo snorted, and he shoved a freezing cold hand up the back of Thorin’s nightshirt, causing another undignified yelp from the former king. “Hobbit warriors hate when their bed heaters leave in the middle of the night.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rina-san28 on Tumblr! Come say hello!


End file.
